fishtycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Mechanics
Tanks When the game starts for the first time two tanks are available: * Tank One * Sale Tank Later in the game a "Tank Two" can be purchased for 450$ in the Supplies store. Adult fish in the Sale Tank can be sold in the shop. To move fish from one tank to another, drag them in the upper right corner over the destination tank. There's also a small tank, in the bottom right, called Isolation Tank: dragging a fish here is needed to inspect its species, set its price and breed other fish. Each tank can contain no more than 21 fish. For menu and buttons descriptions see Tank. Fish Caring about fish is the main activity of the game. But it's a "tycoon" game, so along with caring, comes earning. To earn "Isola-Bucks", the game's currency, drag a fish you would like to sell to the "Sale Tank" in the top right of your screen. After dropping the fish in the sale tank, press "Sell". Life Cycle A fish's life goes through three stages: * Baby stage * Teen stage * Adult stage During the baby stage (age: 1-6) fish can't be recognized. Breeding a rare fish in a level one tank, they will probably die. During the teen stage (age: 6-19) the body type of the fish can be seen. A rare fish can survive the baby stage, but not the teen stage. The adult stage starts at age 20 and has no end. An adult fish can be inspected in the isolation tank, can breed and can be sold. The duration of 1 "fish year" depends on the speed you set. Species Dragging a fish in the isolation tank enables inspection of fish. Fish ancestors can be inspected up to grandparents. In the same screen there's a panel to set the price for that fish. Every fish has a Fin Type and a Body Type. The combination between the two gives the specie. Fin Type and Body Type both have a "level", ranging from 1 to 3. So species can be of 9 different combinations. The level of the specie determines whether or not that fish will survive in the current tank, depending on the Research Environment level. Feeding Fish need food once in a while. To feed them drag the food (first item in your inventory) into the tank. Breeding One of the goal of the game is to find the 7 magic fishes. To achieve that cross-breed fish is in order to find new species. * To breed two fish drag one into the isolation tank and drag the other over this. * In Fish Tycoon there's no gender. * Pregnant fish can breed a non-pregnant fish. * Sick fish cannot be impregnated. * Breeding two identical species produces offsprings of the same species. Selling Adult fish in the Sale Tank can be sold in the Fish Store. Number of fish, price of fish, ornaments and Advertising Research are key factors on how fast fish will sell. Each fish has a default price range (the price you'll see the first time you breed that fish), but it can be really different from the real value of it. Moreover, each fish has a maximum price: even a change of a single dollar makes the fish "unsellable". Goal The main goal of the game is to find the seven Magic fish. But several other goals are possible: * Find all the species * Make a lot of money * Beat own statistics Strategy There's no real strategy for this game. But here are some generic tips: * Find the time speed that fits a daily schedule so every time there's some changes * Keep track of the breeding pairs * Sometimes curing a fish is a loss of profit... Numbers * 21: maximum number of fishes in each tank * 21: number of Fin Types * 21: number of Body Types * 441: number of species